A Day For Godfather and Goddaughter
Weeks had passed since the surprise delivery and proposal. Since then, things had settled down as the new parents returned home with their little bundle of joy, while Seika and Kirei began to spoil the newest addition to the household. Meanwhile, Mihaya returned to her normal duties as a kunoichi of the cloud village, while adding the additional duty of aunt. She had to admit that baby girl was totally adorable, and would most likely be spoiled to nonexistence by her family members. However, she walked further into the city where she was to meet her godfather. Since the norm had returned, Mi decided it was time to cash that raincheck on the godfather goddaughter day that they had originally been planning before their decision went awry. It was then that she spotted him waiting patiently at the meeting place, looking as obvious as ever with his 7'2 frame. She still wondered why he chose to appear that tall, but pushed that thought of her mind. "So what's the plan for the day?" she asked curiously. Kaminoshi had been standing around fiddling casually swinging his scythe as he waited for his goddaughter. It had quite annoyed him that their original plans fell through but he was happy to be able to spend a day with Mihaya. "I don't really know." Kaminoshi responded with a smile. "You live here so why not suggest something." He then added. "If it were up to me I'd get some ice cream or beat up some warmongers though." He replied as he finally planted his scythe firmly in the ground. Mihaya thought for a second about the options. She had become a little rusty since adopting the life of an aunt. "I feel like beating up some warmongers would be pretty nice, then enjoying some ice cream afterwards would work pretty well," Mihaya commented as she experimentally swung her gunbai around. It felt good to have it back in her ends after it began collecting dust from disuse. She stared at the Uchiha insignia that lay on part of it's hilt, while thinking about its implications. "Oh an excellent choice." Kaminoshi laughed. "I think we should go for Madara." He spoke as he warped the two of them to a desert near Kumo. He then lifted his hand a a coffin rose up and out of it tumbled Madara Uchiha. "He's probably a bit woozy so i'd give him like five minutes. Also he's actually alive, not a reincarnation. Kaminohsi spoke as he created two beach chairs for them to sit in as they waited on the God of Shinobi to find his footing. Mihaya grinned before sitting down. It was weird to see a prominent ancestor standing in front of them, particularly one that was said to have fought Hashirama on equal terms. It was a scary thought indeed. "So you are the Madara Uchiha?" Mi said, still feeling a little incredulous. After all, you didn't see people of his caliber everyday, something which excited her inner battle lust, a trait that seemed to be common among her clan. Mi stood as she planted her gunbai in the ground, holding it by its hilt while her eyes began to glow a distinctive shade of red. "Where am I?" Madara grumbled as he gained his footing. "Oh your in the real world again. Im Kaminoshi and this is Mihaya. I revived you as a bonding activity for us, we're going to beat you to a bloody pulp. He replied with a smile. "Oh really? This ought to be fun. Let's see how you dance." Madara retorted in a condescending tone. From within his newly revived body, the elder Uchiha began to channel his energies. Suddenly his body began to emit a dark blue aura, that then constructed into a ribcage around him. The vastly growing blue construct smashed its swords into the ground before then swinging a single one toward the duo. "You can go first kiddo." Kaminoshi spoke as he laid back in his chair, unmoved by anything that had happened Mihaya grinned as the giant avatar loomed over her. "A Susanoo, I see you recognize that you are facing one of your own clan members," Mihaya stated smugly as her eyes pinwheeled into a blooming flower. Once it had activated, she became surrounded by a a guardian of her own. Her's however was equipped with a massive gunbai and sword. She swung the gunbai, stopping Madara's sword cold. She remained unrooted as she swung the sword at the opposing Susanoo's midsection, biting a large hole into side as she completed the slash. "Don't think just because you are a legend I won't be able to defeat you," Mihaya warned, "After all, I do carry the lineage of your good friend," "You possess the eyes of the Uchiha. Yet you reek of Senju blood." Madara spat, as his blue structure increased in size, growing legs to stand upon and eventually samurai like armor. Doing so in a timely fashion to effectively block Mihaya's sword with another of his own. "My dear, let your actions do the talking." With that, the set of arms that were free began to generate dozens upon dozens of tomoe projectiles all aimed at Mihaya's own susanoo. Mihaya nodded, "I see you have figured out most of my heritage," as she furthered the development of her own Susanoo until it was complete, possessing both legs and armor. Using her Susanoo's gunbai, she repelled the dozens of projectiles as they kept coming, before using a magnified version of her clan's hiden, applying it to the massive gunbai. "You can have it all back," she retorted. "Hmph." Madara snarled flickering his fingers to remotely control the discs trajectory. Causing them to scatter about the area. "Impressive. Show me what else you can do." "Be my guest then," Mihaya said as she formed handseals from within her Susanoo, before erecting a large barrier around Madara and his Susanoo. Within the barrier, she created a clone to face Madara. The clone then began using the formless dark from within the massive construct to create numerous weapons all of which were then thrown at the Susanoo. However, a few weapons she sent around the back to the one weak spot of a Susanoo. "Let's see how well he guards this," Mihaya thought as her vision became slightly fuzzy. "Alright I want to tech my legs so lets do this." Kaminoshi yawned as he tossed away his chair and hopped upon Mihaya's Susanoo. With a simple flick of his finger the upper half of his susanoo was blown clean off. "You see Miha this is why I don't fight much. Not fair for anyone else." He laughed as he sipped tea on her shoulder. "Well last time I checked you are a god so...." Mihaya sighed as she watched her godfather easily dispatch half of Madara's Susanoo with a flick of a finger. It was intimidating to say the least. However, she sat calmly within the avatar while Kami sat on its shoulder. From what she could see within the barrier, the shadow/yin weapons that she aimed behind Madara's construct had found their target, dealing rather significant damage to the back of the Susanoo. "Foolish child.. My susanoo is destruction itself, it doesn't possess such a weakne-.." The elder Uchiha was suddenly cut from his rant as the upper half of his construct was blow clean off. An attack that the man was unprepared for and as such, he was harshly thrown into the ground below, kicking up rubble and debris from his quake. Now on the ground, the man lie motionless for a few seconds before fitting himself up from the earthy floor. Dusting off his battle armor, Madara looked toward his opponents, smiling with a face of genuine malice. The man's red eyes glistened after taking notice of the large barrier around him. He wasted no time in clasping his hands in prayer. "It would seem that the two of you do not understand of the power I possess. Not to worry, allow me to enlighten you." Closing his eyes, the blue aura had reappeared around the man's body, reconstructing his susanoo in half the time as it did moments before. He parted his hands, with that same smile still plastered on the man's face; he reopen his eyes, no longer were they red but purple. Indeed it was the legendary Rinnegan. Madara's very own was reminiscent to the Sage's; designed with ripples to the edge of each eye. "My young Uchiha. You should be honored. For today is the day you get to witness the power of Madara Uchiha. Divine Power." Madara's gaze was intense enough to dig holes in Mihaya's soul. His eyes lie fixated of her construct. Then suddenly a giant thud echoed through the area, and before Mihaya could process what was happening, her susanoo would began to crack.. "Yo Madara you need to chill out. Honestly Rinnegan isn't even that special evermore 4/5 Uchiha have it these days." Kaminoshi shouted at him. He then appeared within the Madara's susanoo and dumped his tea onto madras head before teleporting back onto Mihaya's susanoo. "Shit," Mihaya swore in quite an unladylike manner as her own construct suffered damage. Gritting her teeth, she began reconstructing it, fixing the holes and cracks as soon as they appeared. It was her first time confronting a Rinnegan user, as her father preferred to keep his deactivated when they trained in her younger years. This could be a problem, she thought until she saw Kami pour tea on Madara's head, momentarily distracting him. Seizing the opportunity, she sharpened the Susanoo's gunbai with wind chakra until was deadly sharp, before biting into the left side of Madara's Susanoo, neatly bisecting it once more. As the wind enhanced gunbai cut through, it released a piercing sound, similar to what Kabuto used against Itachi and Sasuke to destabilize their Susanoo constructs. "That man.... He isn't a normal shinobi at all. He seems to able to do whatever he pleases. Even so, he still has some weak points. Well why don't we exploit that, shall we?" Though Madara himself was distracted by Kaminoshi's antics, even with that window of opportunity wide open for Mihaya's taking, still it would not suffice as while in mid swing; The young woman's entire susanoo exploded into fragments of chakra shards. With even greater force than the previous time. The man laughed manically upon seeing his work prevail. "Finished already?" He taunted, clasping his hands once more. "Man this guy is really annoying." Kaminoshi sighed as he caught Mihaya midair and landed on the ground before putting her down. Kaminoshi then waved his hand and completely annihilated Madara's susanoo. He then located each of his limbo clones before destroying them as well. As a god this was as easy as baking a cake. Then for his final attack he waved his hand and warped Madara's left ringer to his hand. He then crushed it before turining to Mihaya. "I evened the odds a little. Now finish it." Mihaya cursed as she fell downwards, only to be caught by her godfather. Mi didn't know what that man had done to destabilize her Susanoo, but it annoyed her tremendously. Then she thought about it, remembering that the man had a pair of Rinnegan. She faintly remembered her father mentioning an attack that allowed a Rinnegan bearer to attack unseen, despite themselves remaining in the same position. Once again she cursed, having forgotten the name her father, but at that point she noticed her godfather holding a Rinnegan in his hand. Grasping a a dark sword in one hand and her gunbai in the other, Mihaya shot towards Madara at breakneck speed, aiming a wind enhanced gunbai as his blindside while her sword looked to pierce his heart. Her goal was to finish this off, and permanently. A stinging sensation was felt in the Uchiha's left socket as his entire eye vanishes into thin air. His laughed at his own pain. The blood from his gaping eyehole leaking onto his lips. Licking the hungrily and enjoying the taste of his own blood. Never actually leaving his sights from Mihaya and Kaminoshi, despite his intense pain. Watching as Mihaya look action, foreseeing her assault with excellent clarify. Even while missing his left Rinnegan, the man could still function as normal; as he has been able to before. Having taken down all nine tailed beasts and managed to keep up with an full blown eight gates with just a singlet Rinnegan. The experienced Uchiha was more than capable of stopping Mihaya's attack. Instead, by using his own agility, the man would quite literally jump into Mihaya's stab, moving slightly upward to have the young woman barely miss his heart. And in turn, the Uchiha was inches away from Mihaya's own face. With having his Limbo clones put away before their time expired, Madara would choose to call on the one that remain due to his single Rinnegan. The clone made an early reappearance, grabbing hold of Mihaya's arm to limit her gunbai usage. Pushing himself on her arm, the elder Uchiha would commit and single, vile act. Attempting to leave Mihaya with no means of escape or fighting back. And in one swift motion, Madara went to commit the sane action Kaminoshi did mere seconds ago. The man bore a wicked smile as he when to rob Mihaya of her left Mangekyō. "Sorry my dear but I'll be taking that." "Nope." Kaminoshi laughed as time itself grinder to a halt. He then moved between the two and destroyed madra's clone before ripping out his other eye. He moved Mihaya away from him and checked to make sure she was ok. She was fine, both eyes intact. He then crushed the other eye before ripping off madras left arm. As a final fuck you he completely purged madras body of all of Hashiramas cells and any other healing methods he could have, leaving him to experience having no arm. As time would resume everyone would feel these actions. In spite of herself, Mihaya was surprised when Madara jumped into her attack, though she noted he was careful to place himself in such a way that it missed its destination. What surprised her more however was that as she swung her gunbai, she felt something stop her motion. It wasn't like a barrier or a wall or even repulsive forces. Rather, it felt like something invisible had grabbed her arm. It was then that she remembered what her father had mentioned a while ago, in particular the technique's name; Limbo: Border Jail. The fact that the clones where invisible and undetectable to anyone who didn't possess a Rinnegan or Six Paths Senjutsu infuriated her. However, she recognized Madara's true plan as she was wedged between, as she helplessly watched him reach for her left eye. That is, until her godfather intervened once more, dealing Madara a significant amount of damage while removing from him his only way of sensing his combatants. Out of worry, Mihaya felt her face, relieved when she saw both eyes were within their sockets. Despite finding himself in an quickly downsliding predicament, the mad man chuckled with unrestrained laughter in between coughs that resulted in unleashing several pools of blood. "I actually felt that.." Falling to his kness, the man gripped the place were his left use to be. "This has been fun.." He boasted, even with no sensory perception whatsoever. Blind and without any way of detecting their presence, Madara would still bear a smug grin. A crackling noise could be heard radiating from Madara, the ribs of his blue avatar formed back him. "So? What now?" He said with slight chuckles embedded in his speech. "Unless Mihaya wants to punch you some more I think we're quite done here. You did put on quite a show so props to that." Kaminoshi replied as he mockingly applauded him. He was pondering if it was really safe for Mihaya. He had forgotten Madara would be a formidable opponent for her despite her power. Had he not intervened he was quite certain of what the result would've been. Mihaya sagged with relief once it was appearent that the competition had drawn to a close. She had conveniently forgotten the stories told about Madara, which in turn caused her to severely underestimate him, to the point of it most likely ending in a fatality. Shit, I have a lot of work to do, Mihaya thought as she saw Madara fall to his knees. Aloud she said, "Oh no I'm fine. But thanks for taking time out of your ah busy schedule to battle with me. If anything, I learned that I have a long way to go before I attain such strength," at the end she addressed Madara. Despite his sadistic tendencies he was an ancestor of hers even if it wasn't direct. Exhausted, she sat cross-legged on the floor, her mind deep in thought. However, despite her relative calmness, Mihaya knew Madara would sense the depth of ruthless ambition that he had awakened within her, despite him being blinded by Kami. Madara chuckled lightly at Mihaya's sarcasm, still sitting in his defeated state. "You did exceptionally well.. For a woman, that is. With that type of attitude, maybe you could reach my level one day." The Uchiha somewhat complimented and insulted at once. "If we're done here, I wouldn't mind returning to the land of the dead now." "Yeah yeah whatever. Thanks for your time." Kaminoshi sighed as black chains erupted from the ground and dragged the man back to the land of the dead. He then looked to Mihaya who seemed to be thoroughly exhausted. "So was that fun or what?" He laughed as he reached out to help her to her feet.